The present invention relates to a kiosk for preparing portions of pasta of the type forming the classical Italian first course.
Most of the world""s urban landscape embraces fixed or movable kiosks selling drinks, coffee, ice-cream, sandwiches, toasted sandwiches, xe2x80x9cbruschettasxe2x80x9d (seasoned bread slices), sausages, xe2x80x9cpiadinasxe2x80x9d (unleavened bread pieces), pizzas or crepes (in recent times even outside France) which are prepared on demand and sold hot. Movable kiosks of this type are also used at fairs, festivals, sporting events and the like, to provide the crowd not only with traditional comforts (coffee, hot or cold drinks in general) but also with a snack or light meal based on sandwiches, toasted sandwiches, bruschettas, piadinas, pizzas, sausages or crepes (by their very nature, such kiosks are unable to offer more).
The present applicant has noted that many people who at mealtimes during such occasions have to be content with the type of food provided by the aforesaid kiosks, would in fact as an alternative prefer a plate of variously flavoured hot pasta (i.e. the classical Italian first pasta-based course), even if eaten while standing.
However nobody has as yet attempted to offer such a service because the traditional kiosks are not equipped for this purpose.
The object of the present invention is therefore to make it possible to provide for, and hence satisfy, this potential market requirement. Said object is attained by the kiosk of the present invention, characterised by comprising:
an automatic pasta cooking machine;
a cooking hob for amalgamating within a suitable container, by heating accompanied by mixing, the required sauces or condiments with the pasta previously cooked in the pasta cooking machine;
means for heating the sauces or condiments and/or for maintaining them hot.
The pasta cooking machine can for example be that produced by the proprietor of the present patent application and known by brand name PASTALAND, whereas the cooking hob can conveniently be of the glass ceramic plate type.
The said means for maintaining sauces or condiments hot can comprise sets of containers heated by electrical resistance heaters or a gas burner fed with mains or cylinder gas.
The kiosk will also conveniently comprise a retractable wash basin, a refrigerator and a storage cupboard.
The kiosk can be of fixed type, i.e. intended to remain permanently in a determined place, or of movable type so that it can be moved to whereever required. In this latter case it is provided with wheels to enable it to be moved by pushing or pulling.
The kiosk of the present invention can even be made self-propelled, and form in practice a vehicle provided with a motor (internal combustion engine or storage battery-powered electric motor) with relative transmission to drive two of the kiosk wheels.
The kiosk of the invention can even be provided with solar panels (for example positioned on a roof with which it can be provided) for charging the storage batteries, which can then supply electrical energy for example for heating water for various uses or for preheating the water used in the pasta cooking machine, or for lighting the kiosk and/or for operating a possible cash register and the so-called POS devices for payment by bank credit or debit card.